Simon Belmont
Simon Belmont is a character in the cartoon continuity of Captain N: The Game Master. He is loosely based on the original video game character of the same name. And by "Loosely" we mean "Practically nothing like him" Simon Belmont is a vampire hunter from the world of Castlevania. He is a member of the N Team and lives in the Palace of Power in Videoland. He is voiced by Andrew Kavadas. Personality Simon is incredibly vain, egotistical, and opportunistic, with a strong competitive streak. He often boasts about his looks and supposed abilities, but can be cowardly when he fears for his safety. Simon keeps a handheld mirror in either his backpack or his coat. He is fond of twirling it and frequently uses it to look at himself. Simon often refers to himself in the third person, using his full name rather than "I" or "me." However, he does not speak in this manner consistently. He is also known for giving himself flattering titles or epithets, such as "handsome hero." ("Kevin in Videoland") Simon seemed dismissive of the Legend of Videoland. ("Kevin in Videoland") Simon sometimes whistles to himself. ("Kevin in Videoland") Abilities *'Exceptional Strength and Agility': Simon is shown to be strong and agile (though not beyond peak human condition), and takes great pride in his physique. ("Kevin in Videoland," "Videolympics," "Nightmare On Mother Brain's Street," "Simon the Ape-Man") *'Sentient Whip': Simon's weapon of choice is his trusty whip, which is either alive or magical. It seems to be sentient and obeys Simon's commands. *'Bottomless Backpack': Simon almost always wears a backpack, which has a seemingly infinite storage capacity. The nature of the backpack has never been addressed, though it's likely magical, considering Simon's home world. He often pulls items out of it, some of which are useful and some of which are not. The items he has pulled from his backpack throughout the series include the following: ** Map of Videoland, bottle of breath spray ("Kevin in Videoland") ** Cloth, magnifying glass ("How's Bayou") ** Fishing line ("Mega Trouble For Megaland") ** Document ("Mr. and Mrs. Mother Brain") ** Golf club ("Nightmare On Mother Brain's Street") ** Cowboy hat, megaphone, ape dictionary ("Simon the Ape-Man") ** Horn ("In Search of the King") ** Hang glider, jungle dictionary ("The Lost City of Kongoland") ** Phone ("Having a Ball") ** Hair dryer, unicycle ("The Invasion of the Paper Pedalers") ** Parachute ("Totally Tetrisized") Relationships with Other Characters Princess Lana Simon is obviously attracted to Lana, hugging her (sometimes to her annoyance) and using terms of respect and affection such as "Princess," "Your Cuteness," "Princess Darling," and "fair Princess" to refer to her. ("Kevin in Videoland") Simon claims to be "the highest-ranking officer of Her Highness' court" and "her dearest friend," though whether Lana agrees with that is uncertain. Despite these claims, he doesn't take Lana's kidnapping seriously at all. ("Kevin in Videoland") Supposedly, Lana had a two-headed gold coin of Simon (inscribed with the words "My Hero") minted in his honor, though no dialogue supports this, and he could have had it made himself. ("Kevin in Videoland") After the first season, Simon seems to realize and accept that Lana is more attracted to Kevin than she is to him, and he starts to focus more on helping the team than on trying to win Lana's affection. Kevin Keene Simon starts off unimpressed by Kevin, often ridiculing him or acting antagonistic towards him. In later episodes he comes to respect Kevin's leadership of the N Team and works with him willingly, though he still views him as an occasional rival for Lana's attention. When Kevin fell ill and took a turn for the worse, Simon actually expressed shock and remarked, "But he is the Gamemaster!" He then asked in a more composed tone about how a video virus, which is like a common cold to Videoland, could be so harmful to Kevin. ("Germ Wars") Mega Man Simon is known to argue with Mega Man, who causes him discomfort sometimes. ("Kevin in Videoland") Kid Icarus Simon is known to argue with Kid Icarus, who causes him discomfort sometimes. ("Kevin in Videoland") In "Mega Trouble For Megaland," Kid Icarus and Simon became separated from the rest of the N Team and could not access a warp zone due to King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard occupying a hot tub that was in the way. Simon used his "endless backpack" to produce disguises for himself and Pit, whereupon they impersonated hot tub repairmen to fool King Hippo. Although their relationship was rocky - Kid Icarus called the disguised Simon "Dopeius Maximus" and Simon called Pit "my assistant, Shrimpicus" - their bickering was tempered by their desire to sneak past the villains and continue with their mission to steal the Power Items from Medusa. King Hippo Simon appears to be despised by King Hippo, as evinced by the picture of Simon on his punching bag. ("Videolympics") Gallery Image:Snapshot20120325161720.jpg|Simon in wedding attire Category:characters Category:cartoon characters Category:N Team members Category:Heroes Category:Males